Memoir
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: Hinata tau bahwa kenangan bersama Sasuke harusnya tak ia bawa-bawa. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke sang maha tampan terus berputar di sekitarnya. Bahkan mereka bukan teman. /Rated M for content/ CampusLife/Romance/SasuHina/Review? :)
1. Chapter 1

Memoir

By Lyreinata-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengingat-ingat saat dimana ia membeli sebuah kacamata ketika SMP. Kacamatanya yang lama perlu diganti karena kacanya yang pecah terinjak. Saat kacamatanya sudah berupa barang rusak, ia langsung menatap ke depan, dimana kerumunan yang tadi telah menginjak barang berharganya. Pusat kerumunan ada di sana tentunya, hanya diam meladeni kata-kata dari gadis seantero sekolah yang sudah terbiasa menempel padanya. Hinata kesal bukan main, memperhatikan bagaimana kerumunan tersebut beranjak setelah menginjak kacamatanya, tidak ada kata maaf atau apapun yang mereka tinggalkan untuk Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini memang salahnya, tidak seharusnya ia tersandung ketika buru-buru menyingkir saat gerombolan Sasuke akan lewat. Semua ini salahnya, dan ia tidak berhak membatin kesal karena siapapun itu, karena di sini yang salah adalah dirinya. Ia membungkus kacamatanya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa, dan di sana ia pergi tanpa menoleh kepada gerombolan Sasuke, atau bahkan siapapun di sana. Hinata hanya ingin pergi, secepatnya dan menangis sepuasnya karena barang pemberian mendiang ibunya yang tak bisa ia jaga.

Teringat akan kejadian tersebut, sudah pasti walaupun sudah sekian tahun berlalu akan terasa canggung jika langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke sang pusat gerombolan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya dulu. Dalam kejadian tak terduga mereka bertemu kembali, dan Hinata rasa bukan hal yang baik jika ia menyapa lebih dahulu. Sasuke memang sudah tidak dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang bertingkah manja yang suka mencari perhatian. Sasuke yang sekarang selalu bersama kelompoknya, yang Hinata taksir mungkin mereka berkenalan sejak SMA karena waktu SMP para siswa laki-laki terlihat begitu membenci Sasuke walaupun sebenarnya mereka kagum padanya. Pesona Sasuke sebagai ketua OSIS tidak mudah untuk ditolak.

Hinata berjalan canggung, kantin kampus begitu ramai. Ia kebetulan memang diajak oleh teman-temannya untuk berganti suasana dengan mencoba makan di kantin fakultas Kedokteran, seingatnya Sasuke mengambil jurusan Teknik Industri, sehingga keterkejutan yang ia miliki berpusat pada kata-kata 'kenapa ia ada di sini?'. Nampan berisi paket makan siang yang terkenal enak di kantin terasa tidak menggoda lagi bagi Hinata. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah lari dari Sasuke. Hinata merutuk, kenapa meja yang ditempati Sasuke merupakan satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia lewati, karena meja Hinata dan teman-temannya tepat di sebelah meja mereka.

Sasuke ada di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mata tajam yang ia miliki. Hinata balas menatap namun hanya sedetik dan kemudian menunduk. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, ingin lekas pergi dari tatapan Sasuke. Ia sudah akan mencapai mejanya ketika sebuah tangan menarik pelan kaos berkerah yang ia pakai di bagian punggung. Hinata tak ingin menoleh, namun yang dilakukannya malah berkebalikan. Ia menoleh, memasang senyum kaku pada Sasuke yang memandangnya datar.

"Oh… Hai Sasuke," cicitnya ragu.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" suara rendah dan seksi (menurut teman-teman Hinata) menyapa pendengarannya.

"A- aku baik Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun sendiri bagaimana kabarnya?" ini yang dibilang manis bibir. Hinata terlalu sering menanggapi pertanyaan basa-basi hingga ia bisa lancar berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke.

Hinata merasa tak nyaman di kursinya, setelah tadi Sasuke menariknya, dengan cepat Sasuke membawa Hinata ke meja kosong diiringi suara siul-siul dari teman-teman entah itu Sasuke maupun Hinata. Ia tak nyaman diperhatikan, ia sudah merasa bahwa pesona Sasuke tidak luntur walaupun di bangku kuliah, Hinata merasakan banyak sekali pandangan yang ditujukan padanya ketika ia duduk dengan Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kabarku? Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk seadanya.

"Ahh seperti itu, baiklah." Hinata mencoba mengakhiri percakapan singkat ini.

Sasuke diam, mengarahkan tangannya pada bibir Hinata yang tertutup lipstick hasil makeover Sakura tadi pagi. Ia mengusap pelan, dan menghapusnya dengan lembut. Hinata memejamkan mata, merasakan tekstur jari kasar Sasuke mengusap lembut bibirnya. Ini adalah tanda non-verbal dari Sasuke bahwa ia tak suka Hinata memakai lipstick seperti ini.

"Hei Hinata, aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memperhatikan bibir dosen akuntansinya yang mengajar di jam siang. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana sang dosen mengolok-olok mahasiswa yang walaupun sudah melewati pelajaran pengantar akuntansi masih tidak bisa membedakan debet dan kredit. Mata bulannya memperhatikan tapi tidak dengan otaknya yang masih terus memikirkan ucapan pangeran kampus (kata Ino) di kantin tempo hari. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa sang maha Sasuke yang tampan menunggu jawaban darinya.

Jawaban apa?

"Bisa dibilang, dulu Sasuke menyatakan perasaan padaku.. emm mungkin? Aku tidak terlalu yakin." Ucap Hinata ketika diinterogasi oleh Ino dan Tenten perihal pertanyaan Sasuke di kantin. For your information, Sasuke saat itu tidak repot mengecilkan suara ketika berbicara perihal privasi (menurut Hinata) tersebut sehingga otomatis meja di sebelah mereka bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, terlebih yang memang sedari awal memiliki niat untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka seperti Ino dan Tenten teman satu jurusannya ini dan juga teman-teman Sasuke yang reflek langsung bersuit kencang setelah mendengar ucapan privasi (menurut Hinata) tersebut.

Sedari awal Hinata sudah mengakui bahwa Sasuke bukan salah satu pilihan untuknya, apa yang ingin Hinata hindari selalu ada pada diri Sasuke, dan Hinata benci mengakui bahwa ia tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia tak menyukai pemuda itu.

Hinata mendesah lelah, dan berhenti memperhatikan dosen tersebut, disebelahnya Ino diam-diam mengirim text entah kepada siapa, sungguh lihai jemarinya dibawah meja sedangkan wajah dan matanya masih menatap ke arah dosen. Hinata mengakui bahwa skill seperti ini yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa ia kuasai

"Ino hebat," batin Hinata tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menghindariku?" suara itu membuat Hinata mempercepat langkah. Ia ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Hanabi untuk membahas Music Video dari idol kesayangannya. Membahas pemuda tampan yang secara gamblang tidak bisa ia miliki lebih menyenangkan, daripada membahas sesuatu dengan pemuda tampan yang melemparkan dirinya untuk dimiliki. Otak Hinata sudah mampet, terlalu rumit apa yang ia pikirkan hingga membuatnya memegang kepala karena pusing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu berkicau lagi.

'Terus berjalan Hinata, jangan hiraukan.'

"Kenapa menghindariku?"

"…."

"Kalau kau pusing, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Bagaimana kalau kau pingsan dijalan?"

"…"

"Kau kan berat, bagaimana jika tidak ada yang menggendongmu pulang?"

"…"

"Begini-begini aku kuat menggendongmu, iya kan?"

"…"

"Bahkan ketika kita melakukannya dengan posisi aku menggendongmu aku kuat, iya kan?"

"APA SIH?"

Sasuke kenapa sih? Banyak tanya deh hari ini. Wajah Hinata memerah geram, menahan malu dan menahan perasaan lain yang tercampur baur.

Sasuke diam dengan wajahnya yang lempeng dan menatap Hinata yang kehilangan kendali.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, mau kan kuantar pulang?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Memoir

By Lyreinata-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

OOC, and the other warning

Don't Like this pair? Just Go away.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah cemberut menjadi wajah andalan Hinata saat ini. Dengan posisi duduk di sebelah Sasuke, bahkan ia hanya diam ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman. Dengan senyum tipis Sasuke memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Hinata sambil sejenak mencium rambut indigonya. Hinata melotot menatapnya mencoba marah, namun gagal. Menurut Sasuke wajah Hinata menjadi mirip kucing ketika dia merajuk.

"Jangan merajuk, kau ingin kucium?" ucap Sasuke sambil mulai menjalankan mobil. Hinata tersinggung, membuat wajah semakin menekuk di sana-sana. Ia tidak peduli pada godaan Sasuke, sedari yang dia ingat Sasuke selalu melakukan hal yang dia mau dengan seenaknya, jadi mengancam atau tidak itu sama saja.

"Ke-kenapa sih Sasuke-kun selalu mengatakan hal yang melecehkan?" balasnya emosi walau masih gagap. Teringat betapa gampangnya Sasuke mengatakan hal-hal tabu (menurut Hinata) dengan enteng seperti air comberan mengalir.

"Melecehkan jika kita belum pernah melakukan, nyatanya kita berkali-kali melakukan," Sasuke menyeringai namun tetap menatap jalan walau ia tahu Hinata melongo dengan wajah memerah di sebelahnya.

"Ka-kau mesum! Sa-Sasuke yang menciumku lebih dulu waktu ki-kita bertemu di pesta ulang tahun Sakura 3 tahun lalu," Hinata mengingat-ingat bagaimana hubungan aneh dengan Sasuke dimulai.

Sasuke mencengkram setir mobil teringat kejadian tersebut. Bukan karena marah atau apa, tapi lebih kepada gemas dan bahagia karena Hinata masih mengingat hal tersebut. 1 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, rasa rindunya menggebu-gebu hingga hal-hal kecil yang diingat Hinata bisa menimbulkan euforia tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Kau menjambak rambutku kau tau ketika aku bersilat lidah denganmu, aku bahkan sempat membuka mataku sedikit dan aku melihatmu keenakan, jadi bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku? Kau bahkan terlihat senang," Sasuke berucap enteng masih dengan wajah menyebalkan (menurut Hinata).

"Mana buktinya? A-aku tidak keenakan dan aku tidak senang dicium Sasuke-kun, bibir Sasuke-kun ada rasa saos pedas waktu itu, a-aku tidak bisa makan pedas jadi aku merasa tersiksa."

"Kau mau kukirim video kita berciuman pertama kali? Aku punya, bahkan masih sering kuputar sambil membayangkanmu. Mana saos pedas? Kau bohong Hinata, bahkan aku hanya minum sirup. Seharusnya bibirku terasa manis."

"Sasuke-kun memang kurang kerjaan menyimpan video seperti itu. Dan aku tidak bohong, memang terasa saos pedas!"

"Apanya yang saos pedas, kau melenguh keenakan sambil mengelus punggungku, bahkan tanganmu sampai masuk ke kemejaku! Kau masih mengelak?"

"Aku tidak keenakan!"

"Bahkan aku hanya meremas pinggangmu. Tapi tanganmu mengelus dadaku bahkan dari dalam."

"Ta-tanganku tetap berada di luar!"

"Akui saja kau memang keenakan."

"Sampai kapanpun ti-tidak akan."

"Kudoakan nilai mata kuliah Statistika Bisnismu dapat D."

"Semua orang pun pa-pasti akan keenakan kalau ber-berciuman apalagi dengan lidah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinataaaaaa. . . " Gadis berambut pink melambai dari kejauhan. Hinata yang bersama Tenten dan Ino balas melambai sembari berdiri dari gazebo yang menjadi tempat menunggu jam kuliah. Mereka berempat dulu satu SMA dan sekarang satu fakultas, walau hanya Sakura yang berbeda jurusan hingga kadang mereka sekelas hanya di beberapa mata kuliah.

"Kelasmu dapat Tsunade-sensei?" Tanya Tenten pada Sakura yang baru saja kedapatan kelas jam 7 pagi. Sakura mengangguk lesu, membayangkan tugas tugas yang sudah menanti.

"Tu-tugas dari Tsunade-sensei tidak sulit, tapi banyak, dan selalu ada quiz di awal perkuliahan," timpal Hinata yang disetujui Sakura.

"Makanya kau tidak bisa menggunakan jatah bolosmu di mata kuliah Tsunade-sensei karena nilai dia tergantung tugas dan quiz. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan Ujian," jelas Sakura pada Ino dan Tenten yang belum mengambil mata kuliah dari Tsunade-sensei. Ino dan Tenten reflek mendesah lelah, dan Hinata menyemangati mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, kau tadi pagi diantar Sasuke?" Ino bertanya sambil mengedipkan matanya yang memakai maskara. Hinata menatap Ino dengan tidak nyaman, bingung untuk mengangguk atau menggeleng.

"Heee. . Hontou ni? Sasuke-kun mengantarmu ke kampus? Dia tidak mau mengantarku lagi sejak masuk kuliah, atas alasan apa dia mengantarmu?" heran Sakura yang notabene adalah tetangga dan teman masa kecil Sasuke. Hinata menolak menjawab, dengan wajah bersemu ia tetap berjalan sambil memeluk buku diktatnya.

"Bukan cuma mengantar Hinata, kau tau tempo hari di kantin kedokteran Sasuke bilang kalau dia menunggu jawaban dari Hinata!" balas Tenten riang.

Sakura menatap Hinata bingung. "Jawaban apa?"

"Kenapa kau bodoh sih Sakura-chan! Tentu saja Jawaban dari pernyataan cinta Sasuke!" Ino gemas.

"Heee?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju ke arah gazebo di fakultas teknik setelah ia mengirim pesan pada Sasuke bahwa ia butuh dengan cepat untuk bertemu. Para pemuda yang memang mayoritas adalah mahluk di fakultas teknik sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura sambil berbisik-bisik bagai penggosip. Gadis berambut pink tersebut tidak terlalu peduli, karena memang sudah kebiasaan anak fakultas teknik di universitasnya bersikap seperti itu. Mereka sekedar melihat, berbisik-bisik dan sudah selesai, mereka tak akan peduli lagi, hanya sebatas itu.

Gazebo fakultas teknik penuh dengan laki-laki yang berbincang dengan suara keras dan bahasa kasar sebagaimana biasanya para lelaki. Sakura maklum dan berjalan cepat menuju salah satu siswa yang cukup mencolok, Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran kampus (kata Ino) tersebut berbincang dengan Kiba dan Gaara sambil memakan roti melon.

Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, membuat perhatian pemuda itu teralihkan dari mendengar ucapan Kiba. Dengan mulut mengunyah roti melon, Sasuke mengangkat rotinya dan menghadapkannya ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak. . Makasih," mengerti maksud Sasuke, Sakura menolaknya sambil ia menjejalkan pantatnya di sebelah Sasuke. Dalam hati Sakura mengutuk bagaimana gazebo di fakultas ini tidak ada pohon sama sekali, yang ada tanaman lidah buaya di sekeliling gazebo, membuat gazebo di sini terlihat gersang sangat berbeda dengan fakultasnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah menuduh. "Kau mengancam Hinata ya agar mau dekat denganmu?"

Sasuke reflek memukul kepala Sakura sampai gadis pink itu mengaduh keras. Sambil mengaduh dan menyumpah Sakura akhirnya berdeham sebentar sambil melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Ne. . Maksudku, aku tak bisa mengerti bagaimana kalian bisa dekat, baru kali ini aku tau kalian dekat. Bahkan saat dulu pun Hinata tak pernah membahasmu walau kau itu teman SMPnya, " cecar Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke yang meremat bungkus bekas roti melonnya semakin mengerat. "Hinata tak pernah cerita?" tanyanya mulai terpancing emosi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa Hinata harus cerita?"

"Kami dekat."

"Sedekat apa?"

"Hinata tak pernah cerita?"

"Kalau dia cerita, aku tak akan tanya Sas! Ah tidak tidak, mungkin aku akan tetap bertanya, ehehehehe."

"Kami dekat," beo Sasuke lagi. Kiba yang mencuri dengar menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban aneh itu.

"Jadi benar kau menyatakan perasaan kepada Hinata?" tanya Sakura penasaran, sekilas ia melihat Kiba dan Gaara mengangguk.

Sasuke yang ia tahu selama ini hanya pernah membawa satu gadis ke rumahnya, walau Sakura tak tau gadis tersebut namun rumor tetangga lain mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah tunangan tuan Sasuke Uchiha yang terhormat, jadi Sakura merasa heran dengan kedekatan Hinata dan Sasuke. Yang Sakura tau, Hinata bahkan tidak menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman.

"Aku tak mau memberi tahu, bukankah kau temannya. Kenapa dia tak mau cerita denganmu? Tanyakan juga padanya, kenapa dia tak seperti gadis lain? " ucap Sasuke sarkas karena kesal dengan sikap Hinata.

Sasuke berpikir keras, harus bagaimana lagi agar Hinata tak merasa asing padanya, apakah memang dia ini adalah 'hal' yang harus dirahasiakan? Kenapa Hinata begitu membatasi diri dengannya, sikapnya selama ini sudah jelas, bahkan bukan sekali dua kali mereka tidur bersama. Mereka melakukannya berkali-kali ketika mereka SMA. Walaupun mereka berbeda satu sekolah, namun Sasuke yakin lelaki selain kakak sepupu Hinata yang overprotektif itu, Sasuke adalah lelaki yang terdekat dengan gadis bermata bulan itu.

"Mungkin dia malu dekat denganmu? Atau mungkin saja dia sebenarnya membencimu."

Perkataan Gaara yang spontan itu membuat Sasuke terdiam memucat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Bagaimana bisa dia terlibat lagi dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya sudah cukup 3 tahun menjadi teman tidur sang Uchiha. Setelah setahun berhasil bersembunyi, dan memutus semua hubungan dengan Sasuke kenapa Kami-sama tiba-tiba mempertemukan mereka hanya karena paket makan siang yang terkenal enak di fakultas kedokteran. Dan lagi Sasuke! Menyatakan perasaan apa? Menunggu jawaban apa? Hinata tak pernah merasa bahwa ia ditunggu, Hinata tak pernah merasa bahwa Sasuke menyatakan perasaan. Hatinya merasa seperti itu.

Hinata bukan gadis kolot yang tak tau arah tujuan sikap Sasuke selama ini, namun ia mempunyai pemikiran lain yang membuatnya tak bisa menatap Sasuke dengan bahagia. Ia tidak bisa senang mendengar Sasuke menunggunya, tidak ada rasa bahagia. Semuanya terasa palsu.

Tangan Hinata bergerak mengambil handphone di atas bantal sebelah kepalanya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka kata sandi pada galeri miliknya. Hanya ada beberapa foto, dan kebanyakan isinya adalah screenshot resep masakan dari internet. Hinata menggeser ke bawah dan menemukan foto Sasuke yang tengah berciuman dengan gadis lain.

Teringat-ingat kejadian setahun lalu, sebelum masuk kuliah. Hinata yang sudah mencoba melupakan akhirnya merasa terpukul ketika otaknya bahkan sama sekali tidak lupa dengan kejadian itu. Dengan wajah miris dan terluka ia menatap lekat-lekat foto tersebut. Foto yang ia ambil diam-diam sehari setelah pernyataan Sasuke. Senyum sedihnya muncul, dan ia meletakkan handphonenya lagi karena merasa muak. Ia menutup wajah dengan bantal.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau masih menungguku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Memoir

Chapter 3

By Lyreinata-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

Helaian indigo menyebar di atas bantal milik Sasuke , kamar yang senantiasa sepi terisi dengan desahan, bahkan selimut yang biasa tersebar rapi sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Hinata mencoba menahan desahan, giginya yang rapi sudah akan mengigit bibirnya sendiri ketika Sasuke menawarkan bahunya untuk ia gigit. Dengan mata penuh air mata karena otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, Hinata menggigit bahu Sasuke dengan agak kencang namun Sasuke terlihat tak terganggu dan bahkan bergerak semakin liar. Pemuda berambut raven di atasnya itu terus bergerak mengisi ruang pada Hinata, terus bergerak hingga ranjang berdecit-decit. Pengaman yang ia menyelubunginya terasa mengganggu, namun Sasuke harus bersabar memakainya karena tidak ingin Hinata terkena masalah nantinya.

Sasuke sangat-sangat bersemangat, menyadari seberapa hebat ia membuat perempuan itu berantakkan. Puncak yang menegang, remasan pada miliknya yang semakin menjepitnya, dan desahan manja yang selalu dicoba ditahan-tahan. Tak bisa digambarkan, Sasuke rasa tubuh Hinata memang tercipta untuk dirinya.

Hinata terus menangis dan menggigit bahunya, bahkan tangan perempuan pemalu itu terus mencakar punggung telanjang Sasuke. Pemuda ini suka dengan kebiasaan Hinata ketika mereka bercinta, Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai lambang cinta. Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya ketika di rasa sudah akan mencapai puncaknya. Hinata terkejut dengan refleks melepaskan bahu Sasuke, "Sasu-tidak, ini aahhh terlalu dalam-ahh-kauuh-terlalu kasar."

Sasuke malah menyeringai, ia mencium-cium pipi dan bibir Hinata seperti orang kelaparan sementara tangannya mencubit puncak dadanya dengan gemas, Hinata hanya menutup mata dan mendesah tak karuan akibat dikerjai Sasuke.

Akhirnya, dengan suara geraman rendah Sasuke mengeluarkan hasratnya pada perempuan bermata bulan itu.

"Hng.. Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, dan memeriksa ranjangnya mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Dingin.

Ranjangnya itu terasa dingin seperti tak ditempati orang lain selain dirinya. Dengan cepat ia bangun terduduk menyadari bahwa ia memakai pakaian lengkap dan bahkan tak ada bekas percintaan di kamar tersebut. Sasuke dengan frustasi membuka selimut dan menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan frustasi pangeran kampus (kata Ino) itu menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa, aku mimpi basah di umur seperti ini?" bisiknya tak percaya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di gazebo fakultasnya sendirian, tangannya dengan lincah mengetik tugas review jurnal yang harusnya dikumpulkan esok hari, ia memang sengaja mengerjakannya di sini bukan karena Hinata sangat rajin atau bagaimana tapi karena kebetulan ia tengah bosan, alasannya karena kelasnya yang kosong Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten memilih untuk nonton dan meninggalkannya sendiri yang sehabis ini ada janji bertemu dengan Naruto-sensei untuk membahas lomba Karya Tulis Ilmiah yang ia ikuti.

 _For your information_ , Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang dosen muda yang mempunyai reputasi bagus di kampusnya, dengan wajah yang cukup (sangat kata Ino) tampan karena ia merupakan blasteran ,rambut pirang, badan tinggi, mata biru yang jarang di Jepang, dan jangan lupakan sikapnya yang ramah, kehadiran Naruto-sensei diibaratkan perempuan di fakultasnya seperti oasis di padang pasir. Namun, Hinata tak menganggap seperti itu karena bila ia ingin mengakui, lelaki tertampan seumur hidupya yang ia lihat adalah mahasiswa fakultas teknik yang bermulut tajam dan mempunyai tingkah laku menyebalkan, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata berhenti mengetikkan jarinya pada laptop. Menggelengkan kepalanya,

Hinata harusnya membuang rasa apresiasi pada wajah Sasuke, namun semakin ingin dibuang pipinya semakin bersemu merah dan malah membayangkan hal yang lebih jauh seperti liatnya otot Sasuke, geraman rendahnya, serta peluh yang biasanya mengalir di leher jenjangnya. Semakin panik,Hinata mengucapkan "Kami-sama," berulang kali sembari mencubit pipinya sendiri sebagai hukuman karena sudah menjadi perempuan mesum.

.

.

.

.

Dentingan bel tanda masuk di pintu kafe terdengar ketika Hinata mengikuti dosen muda berambut pirang itu. Kafe yang mereka datangi cukup terkenal sebagai kafe kalangan orang berduit, dan ini kali pertama Hinata datang kemari. Dengan senyum memikat, Naruto-sensei membimbingnya menuju meja dekat jendela.

Hinata gugup karena sesekali tangan besar dosen itu menyentuh punggungnya untuk membimbingnya, Hinata butuh bimbingan dan konsultasi masalah karya tulisnya, dan ia merasa aneh dan berlebihan jika 'dibimbing' seperti ini, tapi ia tak mungkin berteriak atau menepis tangan kekar itu, bisa-bisa ia di blacklist oleh dosen tampan itu. Jadi dengan wajah kaku dan tangan semakin erat memegangi tas laptopnya, ia berusaha dengan lapang dada menerima kenyataan pelik bahwa ia memang sekedar mahasiswi, dan sudah kodrat dengan sifatnya yang seperti ini ia tak berani melawan dosen.

Hinata duduk dengan tidak tenang dan jantung berdegup kencang, keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya padahal kafe tersebut ber-AC. Batinnya mengutuk kata-kata Ino tadi sebelum ia berangkat nonton bersama Sakura dan Tenten.

"Kau tahu, ada gosip bahwa Naruto-sensei menyukaimu, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan dosen itu, uhhh badannya yang seksi itu pasti akan membuatmu kewalahan." Memang tidak salah lagi, Ino memang perempuan terkutuk.

Suara serak khas dosen muda itu membuat Hinata memandangnya, "Hinata, mau minum apa? Kau sudah makan? Mau sekalian pesan makanan?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu mirip dengan seseorang dan memiliki nada yang hampir sama, membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Hinata menggeleng sambil tertawa nervous. "Sa-saya minum cappuccino saja Naruto-sensei," jawab Hinata sembari memandang pelayan di sebelah meja mereka yang daritadi hanya menatap penuh nafsu pada sang dosen.

"Baiklah, sekalian cinnamon rolls ya," tambah Naruto santai dan meminta pelayan yang hanya terdiam itu mencatat pesanan mereka.

Hinata terkejut sedikit ketika Naruto mengucapkan makanan kesukaannya itu, dalam hati Hinata menegaskan bahwa pasti hanya sebuah kebetulan. Melihat Hinata terdiam sembari menghela napas lega, Naruto menopang dagunya dan menatap gadis itu dengan intens hingga membuat Hinata pura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan jalan.

"Hei Hinata…" panggil lelaki pirang itu.

"I-iya sensei, mau langsung memeriksa sekarang?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya. Senyum di bibir Naruto semakin lebar.

"Ne Hinata, ini di luar kampus kan? Panggil aku Naruto-kun," senyum secerah mentari menghiasi permintaan tersebut.

Hinata mencoba berpikir positif, dan hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai persetujuan daripada karya tulisnya tidak segera diperiksa.

"Baiklah… Naruto-kun," ujarnya lancar dan membuat Naruto tersenyum hingga mata birunya menutup. Entah darimana efek cahaya jingga sore hari menghiasi, dan membuat Hinata sedikit merasa aneh karena menyadari pemandangan ini sama sekali tak baik untuk jantungnya. Bisa-bisa ia masuk rumah sakit kalau melihat hal seperti ini lama-lama.

Di sini Hinata sadar, kenapa lelaki ini dianggap seperti sebuah oasis.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyetir mobil sambil membayangkan mimpi yang ia alami tadi, ahh sudah berapa lama ia tak menyentuh Hinata-nya hingga ia mimpi seperti itu. Bibir Sasuke sudah berkedut-kedut ingin tersenyum sedari tadi, kalau ia tidak suka menjaga image pastilah sekarang tangannya sudah memukul-mukul setir dengan gemas dan berteriak "kyaa" berulang kali.

Sasuke berdeham, dan mencoba menenangkan pikiran sambil memandang sekitar saat ia berhenti lantaran ada orang yang menyeberang jalan. Tiba-tiba mata onixnya terpaku.

Ia mencoba memicingkan mata melihat apa yang ia lihat karena bisa saja ia minus kan. Pemandangan di sana tidak berubah, di dalam kafe ada perempuan yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya dengan seorang lelaki bule yang juga ia kenal.

" _Mungkin dia malu dekat denganmu? Atau mungkin saja dia sebenarnya membencimu."_ Kata-kata Gaara terlintas dipikirannya, dan membuat Sasuke menambah kata-kata lain di dalam otaknya.

' _Atau mungkin saja dia punya lelaki lain.'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Miris dengan keadaan hatinya sendiri, Sasuke benar-benar memukul setirnya pada sore itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author note : Hallo minna-san, Rei di sini. Maaf untuk review yang tidak bisa dibalas satu persatu. Dan maaf juga untuk chapter baru yang pengerjaannya cukup lama. Terimakasih sudah setia menunggu (bagi yang menunggu) ehehehe. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas review, jadi mungkin. . Review lagi? Makasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Memoir

Chapter 4

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 Tahun lalu, Pesta Sakura**

 **RichPlace Hotel Hall**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap sekeliling saat ia baru saja melangkah di tengah keramaian. Matanya bergulir seakan mencari kehadiran seseorang. Belum ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, rombongan gadis yang mengaku 'teman SMP'nya sudah mengelilinginya bagaikan 'harem'(kata Gaara). Ia merasa tak nyaman dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencana paling aman yang bisa ia lakukan, memberikan hadiah yang ia bawa pada Sakura selaku pemilik pesta, dan segera pergi dari pesta keparat ini. Dengan pikiran seperti itu Sasuke mulai melangkah tanpa menghiraukan gadis-gadis yang masih tetap bersikeras mengikutinya, cih ia tak peduli.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka kau membawa harem-mu ke sini," ujar Gaara yang ada di sebelah gadis pink dengan nada menggoda. Ia tentu tau bahwa Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat meletakkan pandangannya pada gadis-gadis yang mengaguminya.

Sasuke diam tidak menanggapi karena sudah terlalu sering mengalami hal ini sehingga ia menjadi kebal, godaan panda berambut merah baginya seperti janji busuk (menarik awalnya, omong kosong akhirnya). Baginya hal-hal seperti ini sudah tidak penting lagi, kalau candaan seperti ini yang bisa membuat pemuda tanpa alis itu senang ia akan membiarkannya.

"Sakura, selamat ulang tahun." Bingkisan yang ia bawa tidaklah besar, yang terlihat mencolok adalah buket mawar merah yang sekarang sudah berada di pelukan Sakura. Pipi Sakura menghangat, bukan berarti tidak ada yang memberinya buket selain Sasuke, hanya saja bagi Sasuke untuk menyerahkan buket bunga mawar di ulang tahun seorang gadis, hal ini harusnya dicatat dalam sejarah. Gaara yang kaget hanya bisa menatap Sasuke seperti melihat alien.

Sakura terkikik dan mengucapkan "Terimakasih" dengan tulus, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah pemuda tampan yang pernah ia kenal, jadi buket bunga bisa menjadikannya indikasi untuk merasa dekat dalam artian lain dengan si pemuda, setelah label 'teman masa kecil' yang ia dapatkan karena mereka sudah bertetangga lama. Mungkin saja jika Sasuke benar-benar serius padanya, Sakura akan rela memutuskan hubungannya saat ini, begitulah pikirnya.

Pemuda dengan mata onyx itu mengangguk singkat sebelum berbalik pergi, namun belum ia berjalan jauh ia seperti melupakan sesuatu dan dengan luwes ia berkata, "Ahh, buketnya dari ibuku. Selamat ulang tahun katanya, bye," pamitnya dan ia melangkah lebar-lebar agar gadis-gadis pengganggu kesulitan mengikutinya.

Dua orang yang Sasuke tinggalkan akhirnya terdiam. Gaara memang suka bercanda dengan orang yang telah ia kenal dekat, tapi ia benar-benar saat ini merasa bersimpati seperti sedang menyaksikan pembantaian besar-besaran.

"Haha, tentu saja ini dari Mikoto-san, hahaha. Hahahahahahahahahahah," Sakura tertawa histeris dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengaduh ketika kakinya terasa pegal karena memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang tak biasa ia pakai. Ia datang ke pesta Sakura dengan dandanan yang disarankan oleh Sakura sendiri, sebagai hadiah tambahan. Gaun tanpa lengan berwarna biru dongker yang memeluk pas tubuhnya dengan panjang di bawah paha namun dengan belahan sensual hingga paha bagian atas dipadu dengan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam sama sekali bukan gaya Hinata. Jika ayahnya tahu apa yang pakai saat ini, bisa dipastikan ia akan disuruh bermeditasi di dojo keluarganya, membayangkan saja ia sudah merinding.

Dengan terseok-seok ia berjalan hampir merayap, karena ia berjalan sambil terus berpegangan pada dinding seperti cicak. Untung saja lorong tempat toilet ini berada sepi, sehingga ia tidak perlu menjaga image-nya. Ia akan kembali pada Sakura dan akan langsung pamit pulang. Tak tahan rasanya harus seperti ini sepanjang malam, dan Sakura pasti akan paham, yup ia sangat yakin dengan hal itu.

Saat sampai di belokan ia merasa mendengar suara orang yang ada di tengah lorong. Karena langkahnya yang pelan ia seperti mengintip orang yang ada di lorong, padahal ia benar-benar ingin melewati mereka dan segera berpamitan pada Sakura. Mata bulannya mendelik ketika menangkap empat orang yang ada di tengah lorong. Satu pemuda dan tiga orang gadis. Hinata familiar dengan wajah-wajah itu karena baru setahun lalu ia lepas dari cengkraman gadis-gadis gila itu. Dan sosok pemuda di sana adalah pemuda yang paling dibencinya sepanjang hidupnya, karena kalau bukan karena dia, Hinata tidak akan mengalami hal-hal buruk di masa SMP.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai mereka pergi karena jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar sudah terblokir. Gadis bulan itu tau, apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu akan selalu berakhir buruk entah bagaimana. Kacamata pemberian ibunya adalah salah satu alasan yang membuatnya merasa tidak suka pada Sasuke. Jadi ia tidak akan menganggu mereka, hingga 'urusan' mereka selesai. Mungkin ia dikenal polos, tapi ia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sasuke dengan tiga orang gadis, dua memegang masing-masing lengannya, dan satu merangkul lehernya mesra, oh iya jangan lupakan bagaimana gaun mereka begitu terbuka.

"Hahhh…" gadis itu mendesah kesal. Dan ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa jijiknya sebelum sebuah suara terdengar di lorong sepi.

"Hinata, apa kau di sana?"

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa terjebak di tengah lorong sepi ini, sedari tadi ia berusaha lepas dari predator ganas, namun pada akhirnya ia tertangkap oleh tiga predator terganas saat ia SMP. Demi Tuhan mereka baru setahun lulus dari SMP, dan mereka harusnya masih dalam masa remaja yang polos dan tidak tau apa-apa, baru mengenal dunia atau apapun itu. Tapi di sini, ia diapit oleh predator dengan gaun terbuka dan nada suara menggoda. Bukannya Sasuke belum mimpi basah, atau belum pernah melihat video dewasa, hanya saja ia merasa miris dengan keadaan gadis-gadis ini yang sepertinya tak keberatan melemparkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang mereka anggap menarik. Sasuke tentu saja ada dalam list 'menarik' itu.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana jika kita bermain sebentar sebelum pulang. Kita bisa memainkannya berempat, ahh tentu saja kita akan bergantian, ne?" suara yang dibuat-buat itu membuat Sasuke menahan mual. Bau mereka saja sudah membuat pusing, sekarang di tambah suara mendayu-dayu, Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengan hormon mereka.

'Apa mereka benar-benar tidak menghargai diri mereka sendiri?' batinnya dengan kesal.

Pemuda berambut raven jelas bukan pemuda suci yang akan terus perjaka selamanya atau tipe penjaga keperjakaan hingga ia menikah, namun ada seseorang yang sangat sangat diharapkannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut, dan tentu saja secara naluri ia akan sangat tidak nyaman dengan serangan selain orang yang ia inginkan.

'Pesta keparat," umpatnya tidak sopan jika disuarakan di depan gadis bersurai pink.

"Hahhh…" suara desahan familiar memenuhi pendengaran sang Uchiha. Dengan paksa ia melepas diri dari ketiga gadis itu. Bagaimanapun mereka temannya ketika SMP dan ia menghindari untuk melakukan kekerasan, namun hal seperti itu sudah tidak bisa ia pedulikan karena ia lebih terfokus dengan gadis yang sekarang muncul di kepalanya.

"Hinata, apa kau di sana?"

.

.

.

Suara orang terjatuh membuat Sasuke bergegas ke satu-satunya tikungan di lorong ini. Ia mendapati Hinata yang terjatuh dengan posisi wajah yang menghantam lantai. Sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakai gadis itu patah di bagian hak, dan Sasuke bisa tau bahwa penyebab jatuhnya gadis bermata bulan dengan segera.

"Tidak papa?" Sasuke membantu Hinata bangun, dengan naluri ia memegang pinggul dan tangan Hinata berusaha mendudukannya terlebih dahulu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana punggung Hinata bergetar, mungkin saking kerasnya dagunya menghantam lantai hingga ia menangis seperti ini, begitulah ia kira.

Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata dan menghadapkan wajah gadis itu padanya. Wajah Hinata memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca, dagunya yang ia sentuh juga sepertinya memar, pipi chubbynya semakin chubby karena ia menahan tangisnya.

"Sakit?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mengelus dagunya dan tanpa sadar mengelus bibirnya. Naluri lelaki memang kuat. Hinata mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab, 'sakitnya tak seberapa, tapi malunya luar biasa.'

Ketiga gadis yang ada di sana menatap Hinata benci, bagaimanapun Hinata sudah mengganggu acara mereka, dengan 'pura-pura' jatuhnya itu, begitulah mereka pikir. Jadi dengan senyum menggoda sekali lagi, Karin sebagai pemimpin mereka menyentuh bahu Sasuke mesra, merasakan bagaimana otot Sasuke masih bisa terasa di bawah jas biru dongker yang ia pakai.

"Sasu, biarkan dia! Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kita sudah akan memulai permainan kita, ayo!" ajaknya dengan senyum memikat, namun Sasuke menyentak lengannya hingga pegangannya terlepas. Sasuke bangun dengan menggendong Hinata ala 'bridal style' , hal ini mengingatkannya pada adegan yang biasa ia baca di fanfic-fanfic salah satu fandom. 'Bridal style' jelas gendongan idaman.

Hinata terkejut, begitu juga ketiga orang yang ada di sana. Namun ia tidak bisa menikmati keterkejutannya terlalu lama karena Sasuke sudah bergegas pergi dengan kaki panjangnya. Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa tangannya ada di depan dadanya, dan kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Dalam hati ia berdoa bahwa ini adalah mimpi dan ia berjanji untuk menyumbangkan sebagian uang sakunya pada rumah sakit hewan milik keluarga Inuzuka jika itu memang benar adanya.

Tawa kecil terdengar, dan .gadis itu membuka mata. Sasuke masih di sini, menggendongnya, dan terlebih lagi ia tersenyum padanya. Jenis senyuman biasa, yang artinya luar biasa jika disandangkan dengan bungsu Uchiha. Hinata terdiam, tanpa sadar terpesona hingga ia membuka bibirnya. Sasuke kembali mengulum senyumnya dan menampilkan wajah datar setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Sasuke tahu kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali dalam hidup, gadis yang diidamkannya, objek mimpi basahnya ada di gendongannya. Make up tipis, gaun seksi, dan semburat merah jelas bukan kombinasi yang tepat untuk mempertahankan kewarasan sang Uchiha. Namun ia dengan segera mencoba menghapus pikiran aneh-anehnya terhadap gadis itu, karena tidak mungkin ia membuat gadis itu takut.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, sebenarnya Hinata sudah takut semenjak ia memergoki mereka di lorong, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke dan gadis-gadis itu membullynya, bukan Sasuke sebenarnya. Tapi alasan gadis-gadis itu membullynya karena Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu bertegur sapa dengan pemuda itu, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dicemburui dari dirinya. Mereka tidak pernah ada di kelas yang sama, mereka jelas-jelas mempunyai kehidupan yang berbeda, namun gadis-gadis selalu menyeretnya ke toilet dan menamparnya dengan peringatan yang sama yaitu, "Jauhi Sasuke-kun!"

Dengan rangkaian kejadian itu dan pengalaman masa SMP yang kurang mengenakkan, Hinata dengan cepat membangun sebuah benteng 'Anti Sasuke'. Benteng itu kokoh dan tak tertembus Hinata rasa, jadi ia tidak akan mudah jatuh pada pesona Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana sebuah senyuman membuatnya ternganga dan menatap wajah pemuda itu tanpa kedip, membuat Hinata ragu dengan kualitas bentengnya itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin menciummu," ucap Sasuke dan ia menghentikan langkah. Hinata akhirnya berkedip, dan semburat merah yang sudah ada di pipinya semakin tak mau hilang.

"Ka-kau… _flirting_ denganku?" bisiknya. Gadis itu tak terlalu yakin dengan pendengarannya, mungkin karena jatuh tadi ia jadi agak 'bermasalah'. Sasuke menatapnya terkejut, tak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang gadis pemalu. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Jika iya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tantangnya dengan seringai bertambah lebar. Hinata terkejut hingga ia membuka tutup mulutnya karena sulit menanggapi.

"Bah-bahkan Kita ini bu-bukan teman," balas Hinata akhirnya menghilangkan seringai Sasuke.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menurunkannya, sebelum ia mencerna apa yang terjadi, tangan pemuda itu masing-masing sudah ada di pinggangnya dan pipinya.

"Teman? Ya tentu saja benar, kita bukan teman. Mau coba berteman?" Tanya Sasuke sarat akan emosi. Hinata tau ada yang salah dengan kata-kata itu jadi ia mencoba berpikir positif dan memberikan tawa nervousnya. "Ha-hahaha..Bo-boleh…"

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menangkap bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya, ia mengecup pelan dan merasakan tekstur dari gadis yang ia puja. Ia merasa bahagia hingga ia tidak bisa berhenti, bibirnya mengecup bibir gadis itu dan pada akhirnya menggigit pelan, membuat Hinata mendesah tanpa disadari. Tangannya yang ada di pinggang Hinata, naik turun mengikuti lekuk tubuh gadis Hyuuga seakan mengapresiasi apa yang ia miliki. Tanpa sadar tangannya semakin turun hingga mencapai bagian pantat bulat sang gadis, dengan reflek ia meremasnya perlahan hingga menimbulkan erangan. Hinata membiarkan lidah Sasuke menjelajahi mulutnya setelahnya. Dengan naluri ia ikut bermain dengan lidah Sasuke, gadis itu menghisap lidah Sasuke dengan sensual. Tangan Hinata tak tinggal diam, mencari pegangan dan pada akhirnya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Sasuke. Kancing jas Sasuke yang lepas membuat kemeja yang ia pakai di dalamnya menjadi bulan-bulanan tarikan Hinata ketika merasakan geli luar biasa. Sasuke menyeringai di dalam ciumannya ketika merasakan tangan gadis itu bergerilya ke dalam kemejanya, Hinata diam-diam sangat agresif jika ia mau, betapa menyenangkannya.

Ini ciuman pertama bagi Sasuke dan Hinata, namun di dalam otak mereka masing-masing, mereka tau ini sudah mengarah ke sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Sasuke berhenti ketika dirasa mereka hampir kehabisan napas. Ditatapnya wajah gadis itu berkabut seakan tak bisa lepas dari sensasi yang baru dirasakannya. Dengan senyuman licik ia mencium pipi Hinata hingga membuatnya tersadar, dan dengan "eh" pelan Hinata mulai menyesali perbuatannya. Ayahnya bukan hanya akan membuatnya meditasi di dojo, tapi ia akan dipaksa menjadi gadis kuil jika ia tahu.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata, dan memeluknya erat. Dengan senyum aneh (pikir Hinata) yang sedari tadi ia pasang, ia mengelus punggung gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Aura intimidasi jelas-jelas terpancar dari tubuh pemuda itu, hingga Hinata merinding.

"Ayo berteman, tapi aku tak ingin berteman dengan biasa. Kau harus mau menjadi temanku. Kau pasti tau kan bahwa teman selalu berbagi segalanya, bahkan pengalaman pertama mereka, itu tadi pengalaman ciuman pertamaku, jadi selanjutnya aku berharap bisa berbagi momen-momen pertama kali bersamamu," ujar Sasuke kelewat riang. Hinata tak tau apa ekspresi yang Sasuke pasang, karena ia dalam posisi dipeluk. Sasuke dan riang, bukanlah hal yang patut disandingkan, sehingga ini semakin menyeramkan. Tidak ada bantuan, dan Hinata merasa menjadi korban sandera.

Hinata jelas dilema, apakah ia punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk?

Jelas, tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

'Pesta keparat!' umpat batinnya _out of character_.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note : Halo Lyreinata-chan di sini, sebelumnya terimakasih atas review yang sudah dikirimkan dan maaf jika saya nggak bisa membalas satu-persatu review kalian. Tapi saya sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih, itu menjadi penyemangat diriku, ehehehe. Chapter ini full flashback karena cerita Sasuhina di sini memang meliputi masa lalu mereka yang menjadi porsi penting, mungkin kalian bisa mengira-ngira perbedaan sifat mereka setelah mereka kuliah, dibandingkan chapter ini, karakternya aku buat sama tapi juga berbeda, yah begitulah. Maaf update yang kelewat lama, atau gaya tulis berubah atau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan. Chapter depan akan mulai lagi dengan lanjutan saat mereka kuliah, dan flashback akan ditandai dengan judul bold diatasnya, karena saya gak terlalu nyaman membuat flashback terus di italic semua, terasa tidak nyaman bagi saya sendiri jika saya jadi pembaca (ini preferensi saya pribadi kok, ahaha). Ne, sampai bertemu di update selanjutnya~


	5. Chapter 5

Memoir

Lyreinata-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Hinata pulang ketika hari sudah malam. Mau tak mau ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok jangkung dan seksi yang bersandar di mobil. Sasuke menyadari kedatangannya dan tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan pandangan amat kesal. Hinata memalingkan wajah, ketika ia melihat bibir Sasuke yang tipis. Uhm, Hinata harus jujur bahwa ia ingin menggigitnya sedikit.

"Dari mana kau?" tanyanya sewot. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri terpaku. Kenapa Hinata harus bengong melihatnya, dan bisa tersenyum pada pirang jelek itu. Harga diri Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya untuk masuk ke dalam kafe dan memata-matai Hinata, tapi orang-orang di sekitar kafe itu sudah menjadi saksi bagaimana mobil Sasuke memutari jalan di depan kafe tersebut puluhan kali, Ya! Puluhan! Kali!

"Ahh.. aku? Baru saja selesai konsul. Tumben Sasuke-kun kesini, ada apa?" Hinata benar-benar tidak menangkap bau cemburu yang disebarkan Sasuke dan ia menjawab dengan lugas. Sebenarnya Hinata salah fokus sejak Sasuke di pandangannya, ia teringat bagaimana bayangan sosok Sasuke yang tadi siang ia bayangkan. 'Berhenti Hinata! Wanita pendosa!' batinnya.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata yang datar dan ia malah ditanya balik, gemuruh panas yang sedari tadi ia tahan mulai bocor.

"Hooh.. jadi konsul, siapa dosenmu?"

"Memang sudah skripsi pakai konsul segala?"

"Ngapain juga konsul sampai malam?"

"Jujur Hinata, kau benar-benar konsul? tidak ada acara setelah itu?"

Hinata merasa telinganya berdengung sesaat mendengar Sasuke yang bertanya tanpa henti, apa sih Sasuke ini? Cerewet sekali akhir-akhir ini.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun sakit?" ucapnya ragu sambil memeriksa dahi Sasuke yang ternyata bersuhu normal. "Kau tidak sakit, kenapa denganmu hari ini?"

Sasuke menatap wajah bulat itu sejenak, ingin mencuri kecupan. Namun, ia masih kesal. Bagaimanapun ia tak terima jika Hinata berkencan dengan orang lain apalagi si pirang itu. Dia belum menyatakan cinta secara _officialy_ dan sudah ada yang mau menggaet wanitanya, cih mimpi!

Jika dipikir-pikir Sasuke sering mengatakan rasa ketertarikan pada Hinata di tempat tidur mereka seperti 'kau hebat Hinata', 'sangat lembut', dan kata-kata rayuan lainnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa kata-kata tersebut bisa mendapatkan hati Hinata, dia sadar diri oke.

"Kau… sungguh hanya konsul? Tidak berkencan atau apapun?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya dengan nada murung sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

Hinata termenung sesaat dan ia mengangguk dengan lambat. Sasuke bertingkah seperti ia cemburu, namun Hinata tak berani yakin akan hal itu. Mungkin hal ini hanya karena harga diri Sasuke yang terusik jika ia keluar atau berkencan dengan lelaki lain. Tiba-tiba Hinata tidak mood memikirkan hal tersebut, ia melepas tangannya dari Sasuke dan beralasan menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke seperti anak kecil pada saat seperti ini, tangan Hinata yang sudah diturunkan ia genggam lagi sangat erat. Hingga akhirnya Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Mau masuk?" tawar Hinata pada akhirnya saat Sasuke mulai menggelitik telapak tangannya dengan lembut seperti menggodanya. Mata Sasuke menyipit sedikit ketika ia mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Entah kenapa suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit serak ketika ia menjawab, "aku ingin, tapi apa rumahmu sepi?" sambil bertanya ia mengangkat tangan Hinata dan menggigit jari kelingking yang mungil.

Wajah Hinata reflek memerah dan ia menarik tangannya dengan paksa, "ru-rumahku sepi! Tapi bukan itu maksudku!" jawabnya dengan panik. Bagaimana ia tak hapal bagaimana kode dari Sasuke. Ketika mereka masih dalam hubungan seperti itu, Sasuke akan menggigit jarinya ketika ia menginginkan Hinata. Ia akan memeluk dirinya dari belakang saat ia tengah memasak di dapur apartemen pria itu, dan menggigit jari kelingkingnya sebelum membawanya ke ranjang dengan selimut biru dongker miliknya.

Bahkan ia rasa, dulu ia bisa yakin bahwa Sasuke dan ia bisa menjadi pasangan asli serta kehidupan pernikahan mereka tidak jauh-jauh seperti saat itu. Tapi itu hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

Nyatanya, Sasuke sudah memiliki tunangan dan hingga sekarang pria itu tidak pernah bercerita pada Hinata, seakan-akan Hinata adalah seonggok mainan tak berguna.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke pulang setelah Hinata dengan wajah merah mengusirnya, yah Sasuke hanya menggodanya dan ia tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu pada Hinata, setidaknya sekarang. Bagaimanapun ia mengingat bagaimana janji yang telah dibuatnya.

Setahun yang lalu Neji, sepupu Hinata memergoki hubungan keduanya. Neji bertanya padanya sejak kapan mereka mulai berkencan. Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, karena hubungannya dengan Hinata yang pasti bukanlah berkencan. Mereka lebih dari teman, namun kurang bila disebut sepasang kekasih, karena tidak ada kepastian dari kedua sisi. Sasuke yang merasa nyaman serta takut Hinata tidak menerima perasaannya dan Hinata bukan tipe yang akan menanyakan sebuah komitmen lebih dahulu.

Ketika ia tak mendengar jawaban apapun darinya, Neji benar-benar marah dan mulai curiga. Ia dengan tegas membongkar lemari Sasuke dan menemukan beberapa kotak kondom yang selalu Sasuke stok. Neji adalah tipe sangat posesif pada Hinata, dan saat itu otak Sasuke yang biasanya lancar seperti berhenti berjalan.

"Kau memperlakukan adikku seperti sampah!" itu adalah kata-kata Neji sebelum dengan tegas menghajarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan _sex friend_ bukanlah hal yang tabu di Jepang, apalagi di jaman sekarang. Namun, klan Hyuuga tidak berpikir seperti itu. Mereka adalah klan yang tradisional, dan Hinata yang dianggap kotor akan dipermalukan. Sasuke benar-benar sadar akan hal itu, bahkan sejak pertama kali ia mencium Hinata, namun ia tergoda saat itu. Sangat sangat tergoda.

Setelah dihajar oleh Neji, Sasuke sadar bahwa bagaimanapun ia tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan yang seperti ini. Ia harus menyatakan perasaanya pada Hinata dan mereka harus mendapatkan restu dari kedua orangtua mereka. Neji sangat benci dengan ide itu dan akhirnya mereka melakukan perjanjian rahasia yang isinya, Sasuke harus benar-benar menjauh dari Hinata selama satu tahun, jika tidak Neji akan melaporkan hubungan mereka pada ayah Hinata. Sasuke sangat tidak ingin jika Hinata mengalami amarah Hiashi. Akhirnya Sasuke mengucapkan persetujuan pada perjanjian tersebut.

Walaupun Neji tidak suka padanya, Sasuke adalah lelaki yang sudah menyentuh sepupunya. Setidaknya jangka waktu setahun akan membuktikan bagaimana perasaan keduanya. Ia tak pernah benar-benar akan melaporkan hubungan ini pada ayah Hinata, itu hanyalah sebuah ancaman semu namun Sasuke percaya. Neji saat itu tidak tau harus tertawa atau menangis melihat ketulusan Sasuke pada Hinata. Tapi tetap saja, ia adalah serigala.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi Neji-nii akan pulang waktu dekat ini?" Hinata berada di depan laptopnya yang tengah menayangkan _live-chat_ dengan sepupunya yang hampir identik dengan ayah Hinata dengan versi yang lebih muda.

Wajah dalam laptop tersenyum dan senyumnya menular hingga bibir Hinata.

"Ya, aku berencana pulang pada akhir bulan ini. Aku harus mengambil cuti dan memastikan sesuatu." Ucap Neji dengan nada yang tidak terdefinisi.

"Apakah ayah tau?" tanya Hinata cemas karena Neji berada di luar negeri adalah hasil rekomendasi dari Hiashi.

"Tenang saja, Paman tau."

"Ohh, baiklah jika begitu."

.

.

.

Setelah panggilan mereka selesai, Hinata terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Apakah karena ia menolak permintaan Sasuke tadi?

Atau karena sepertinya ada sesuatu dengan Neji?

Hinata yang pusing segera membaringkan dirinya dan berusaha terlelap. Memikirkan semua hal ini membuat Hinata menyadari bahwa ia tak pernah lepas dari Sasuke.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dan seketika bergumam

"Hahh… aku merindukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author note: Wuhuuu akhirnya aku update. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu, tapi say abaca kok, sumpah serius, ehehehe. Aku gak bisa banyak komen sih tentang chapter ini, biar pembaca aja yang berkomentar, wkwkwk. Thankyou for reading, see ya~


End file.
